Be There
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: Après une troisième victoire consécutive terriblement amère durant l'Intercollèges, Kuroko Tetsuya, prêt à abandonner le basket, devient alors élève du lycée Seirin, et auprès de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, se jette corps et âme afin de vaincre ses anciens coéquipiers mais pour également tenir de vielles promesses.
1. Chapter 0

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici donc la version revisitée d'une ancienne fiction que j'avais écrit il y a des années de cela et qui, après relecture, me donnait envie de pleurer. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, même ce chapitre là, je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Bref, j'avais prévenu sur mon profil des divers changements pour mon OC Kumako Tsubaki mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu auparavant, ça ne vous gênera pas tant que ça. Je m'étale et je vais m'arrêter là.

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant, hors mis du KurokoOC, KuroOgiOC amical

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas mais les OC qui apparaitront dans cette fic, oui !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Simplement alors âgé de 8 ans, Kuroko Tetsuya, revenant de l'école, regardait avec fascination l'immense portail traditionnel qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue ou il se tenait. Il arrivait à déchiffrer les caractères écrit en lettre dorés sur un fond noir sur le mur à droite de la grande entrée.

_Dojo Kumako._

Pendant deux ans, cette zone de son quartier avait subi de grands travaux. Sa mère lui avait alors raconté que des gens avaient acheté de vieilles maisons pour y construire un dojo à la place. Pendant deux longues années donc, le quartier vit passer de nombreux charpentiers et maçons, et même des hommes en costume. Tetsuya passait rarement dans cette rue mais des qu'il sur que les travaux étaient terminés, il avait décidé de faire un détour et ne le regretta pas.

Il n'y avait plus aucune poutre, échafaud ou mur qui dissimulait le fameux dojo. Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur mais il distinguait sans mal les nombreux toits en tuile au delà du mur. Il n'y avait plus s de charpentiers ou de maçons qui allaient et venaient mais des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de tout âge qui entraient et sortaient. Les bruits de marteaux et de scie avaient laissé place à des éclats de voix, des rires et des ordres jetés ici et là.

-Tu veux venir dans le dojo ? Demanda alors soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le quartier. Elle avait des cheveux roses pales, coiffes en deux couettes qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des oreilles. Ses yeux étaient de couleur propre et elle affichait un petit cote rêveur. Pourtant, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait sa réponse, ce qu'il empressa de répondre.

-N-non, je ne faisais que regarder...

Tetsuya crut voir une pointe de déception dans ses yeux mais n'en etait pas très sûr. Il regarda alors par dessus son épaule et vit une nouvelle fois le camion de déménagement dans la rue un peu plus loin, garé devant une maison plutôt moderne, très différente de la sienne, qui était plus traditionnelle. Ce fut lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle qu'il remarqua qu'elle était un chouia plus grande que lui. Un ou deux centimètres de plus que lui pas plus.

-C'est toi et ta famille qui as emménagé, un peu plus loin ? Demanda-t-il pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Oui... On est arrivé hier mais y'a encore beaucoup de choses à faire...

Contrairement à la majorité des filles de sa classe, elle parlait d'une voix plus douce et calme.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser alors, je dois rentrer, aussi.

-D'accord...

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour la saluer mais il sursauta à nouveau quand elle lui prit soudainement la main.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ah... Euh, Kuroko Tetsuya. Et toi ?

-Kumako... Tsubaki...

Oh. _Oh._

Ce fut un après-midi du mois de mai que Tetsuya rencontra Tsubaki.

.

.

.

A peine âgée de 8 ans, Kumako Tsubaki avait participé à de nombreuses compétitions d'arts martiaux, avaient déjà été sous le regard sérieux de centaine de gens et arrivait à garder son calme pendant des matchs importants.

Mais malgré tout, elle était très nerveuse alors qu'elle suivait son nouveau professeur dans les couloirs de sa nouvelle école. Elle allait, après tout, être sous le regard d'une vingtaine d'enfant de son âge. Cela l'effrayait bien plus que celui de gens inconnus parce qu'elle pouvait distinguer leur visage et surtout, elle allait les voir pratiquement tous les jours et ce pendant un an. Et puis, elle se demandait aussi si elle allait pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle n'en avait pas spécialement eu dans son ancienne école et n'avait pas été triste de partir. A Kyoto, elle avait été plus proche de ses cousins que de ses camarades de classe, après tout.

Son nouveau professeur, Masahiro, lui signala alors qu'ils étaient arrivés et Tsubaki sentit sa nervosité montée d'un cran lorsqu'elle entendit les éclats de rire et les voix de l'autre côté de la porte. La fillette avait du mal avec les enfants bruyants et parlant beaucoup ( son cousin Tooru était une exception).

Le professeur fit glisser la porte de la salle de classe et les discussions s'arrêtèrent petit à petit, tandis que l'adulte présent rejoignait son bureau. Tsubaki sentit alors tous les regards braqués sur elle et n'osa pas lever la tête d'abord.

-Comme je vous l'avais annoncé hier, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Je te laisse te présenter, Kumako-chan.

La fillette fut bien obligée de relever la tête lorsque le professeur lui parla. Elle se crispa brièvement en se confrontant à 23 pairs d'eux braqués sur elle. Elle chercha un point invisible à fixer au dessus de leur tête et dans la panique, elle le remarqua.

-Tetsuya...

Son regard pourpre croisa les yeux bleus azures du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré la veille et sa nervosité se dissipa aussitôt en voyant un visage plus ou moins familier.

-Oh, tu connais Kuroko-kun ?

-Ah... Euh... Je l'ai rencontré hier, répondit Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki-chan a emménagé pas loin de chez moi, et je l'ai vu hier en rentrant de l'école, ajouta Kuroko en levant la main.

-Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, Kuroko-kun, tu te chargeras de lui faire visiter l'école et de lui expliquer les règles de la classe, d'accord.

Tetsuya opina du bonnet et adressa un sourire à sa nouvelle camarade de classe. La nervosité de Tsubaki ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle se présenta sans difficulté à la classe. Comble du bonheur, il y avait une table de libre à la droite de Kuroko. Sa présence la mettait tout de suite bien plus à l'aise et la matinée se passa sans encombre.

Comme il a été prévu, après le déjeuner, il lui fit visiter l'école, lui montra ou se trouvait la salle des professeurs, l'infirmerie, les toilettes et les diverses salles de classes.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la présence du bleuté l'apaisait et la mettait plus en confiance. La veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur le trottoir alors qu'il observait l'entre du dojo, elle avait eu cette étrange envie de lui parler, alors que d'ordinaire, elle n'allait jamais vers les autres. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Comme aujourd'hui, garçons et filles étaient venus lui parler et lui poser diverses questions. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour répondre mais à la fin, elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée d'avoir autant parlé.

Alors quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque Tetsuya lui proposa qu'il rentre ensemble lorsque l'école se termina. Et comme elle s'y attendait, Tetsuya n'était pas très bavard et la laissa souffler pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

-A demain, Tsubaki-chan, la salua-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la fillette.

-Tetsuya...

-Oui?

-Tetsuya veut bien aller à l'école avec moi demain...?

-Bien sûr. Je viendrais te chercher à 8h si ça te va.

-Et... On rentrera ensemble aussi ?

Kuroko lui sourit et lui promit qu'ils rentreraient également ensemble.

Depuis cet après midi du mois de mai, Tsubaki et Tetsuya allaient et rentraient toujours ensemble de l'école.

.

.

.

-Je sors, m'man !

-D'accord mon chéri mais ne rentre pas trop tard !

-Promis !

Assis dans l'entrée, Ogiwara Shigehiro lassa ses baskets, attrapa son ballon de basket et le cala sous son bras avant de filer hors de sa maison et de se précipiter vers le terrain de streebasket qu'il avait repéré la veille.

Voilà une semaine que Shigehiro avait déménagé avec ses parents et son petit frère et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réellement découvrir le quartier entre l'école et le déballage de carton. Mais il allait rectifier cela aujourd'hui.

Sourcils froncés, il s'avançait prudemment dans les ruelles du quartier résidentiel pour mémoriser les repères et ne pas oublier le chemin du retour. Avant même qu'il n'arrive à destination, il entendit le bruit familier du ballon rebondissant sur le bitume, les chaussures qui crissaient. Il accéléra les pas pour arriver plus vite, se demandant bien avec qui il allait pouvoir partager sa passion du basket. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une fille s'entraînant seule au dribble sur le terrain. Il la regarda discrètement passer entre les plots posés au sol et fut impressionné par la fluidité de ses gestes malgré son jeune âge. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui, d'ailleurs, 10 ans tout au plus. II l'observa se positionner face au panier et tenter un tir. La balle orange monta haut, mais toucha un peu trop à droite le panneau. Elle récupéra la balle et revint sur ses pas en trottinant.

Shigehiro s'était bêtement posé à l'entrée du terrain, aussi leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il lui adressa un grand sourire et qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

-Hey! Moi c'est Ogiwara. Ogiwara Shigehiro ! Tu aimes le basket ? Ça te dit qu'on joue ensemble ? Je peux t'aider pour tes tirs si tu veux!

Shigehiro ne loupa pas son mouvement de recul et la regarda, un peu confus, faire un pas sur le côté, plaçant le ballon au niveau de son visage pour se cacher à moitié.

-Désolé, Tsubaki-chan est plutôt timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-Ah d'accord ! Désolé, je voulais.. Pas...

Ogiwara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en croisant un regard céruléen. Un garçon, légèrement plus petit que lui et la fillette, des cheveux bleus en bataille de la même couleur que ses yeux, se tenaient juste devant la rosette. Il tenait également un ballon de basket sous le bras et dévisageait Ogiwara.

-T'es la depuis quand ?! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un peu en arrière.

-Depuis le début, répondit Kuroko d'un ton plat.

Shigehiro papillonna des yeux en détaillant le garçon de la tête au pied. Il... N'avait tellement pas de présence ! Il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué sur le terrain. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un comme ça.

-Ok, ok... Alors elle s'appelle Tsubaki...? Et toi ?

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre des noms sur ces nouveaux visages, Ogiwara se racla la gorge et se présenta à nouveau.

-Kuroko, Tsubaki, enchante ! Moi c'est Ogiwara Shigehiro. J'ai emménagé dans le quartier la semaine dernière du coup, je me familiarise avec le coin. J'aime beaucoup le basket alors vous me verrez souvent sur ce terrain !

Tsubaki baissa alors le ballon et tira discrètement sur le t-shirt de Tetsuya qui sembla comprendre sa requête silencieuse.

-Enchanté, Ogiwara-kun. Tsubaki et moi habitons à quelques rues d'ici. D'habitude on vient pour jouer dans le parc juste à côté mais on a commencé a s'intéresser au basket il y a quelques jours.

-Eh sérieusement ? Pourtant Tsubaki se débrouille bien en dribble!

Les joues de Kumako rosirent sous le compliment.

-Tsubaki-chan est plus sportive que moi, ça doit être pour ça.

Ogiwara nota alors que Kuroko semblait servir d'interprètes pour la demoiselle pour l'instant.

-Je vois... Mais ma proposition tient toujours, vous savez! Le basket a plusieurs c'est plus drôle ! Et puis, ça fait un moment que j'en joue alors je peux vous apprendre plein de trucs. Si ça vous dit évidemment...

Ses yeux noisettes glissèrent entre Kuroko et Kumako. Le premier se tourna à alors vers la deuxième qui hocha brièvement la tête. Le brun comprit alors que ces deux là étaient vraiment très proches pour pouvoir se comprendre sans même parler et qu'ils avaient l'air de faire tous ensembles. Ils les enviaient un peu quelque part. A cause du boulot de son père, il déménageait sans cesse et n'avait pas spécialement de copain avec qui il s'entendait sur le long terme. Il lui avait suffit d'un simple coup d'œil pour comprendre que ces deux là étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Shigehiro était plus au moins conscient qu'il n'aurait pas sa place avec eux, puisque de toute façon il était possible qu'il déménage à nouveau l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans. Mais encore enfant, il ne s'en formalisa et se réjouit plutôt d'avoir des enfants de son âge avec qui jouer au basket.

-Dans ce cas, on compte sur toi, Ogiwara-kun, ajouta Kuroko en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Laissez moi faire ! Vous allez savoir tirer des trois points en moins de deux !

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, les trois bambins s'amusant beaucoup trop alors que le temps filait paisiblement. En quelques heures, il avait réussi à améliorer le dribble de Kuroko et Tsubaki pouvait tirer des paniers de près sans problème. D'ailleurs il s'était finalement habitué à la présence du bleuté et la rosette sembla s'être habitué à sa présence à lui puisqu'elle n'effectuait plus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approchait ou lorsqu'il lui parlait.

-Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. On se voit demain, à la même heure ?

-Il y a école demain, Ogiwara-kun, fit remarquer Kuroko.

-Ah c'est vrai ! Bah, après l'école alors!

-Ça nous va, après l'école.

-Cool! A demain, Kuroko, Tsubaki !

Il leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer mais Tsubaki s'approcha de lui et s'empara de sa main levée. Elle le retourna et y plaça des chewing-gum aux soda.

-C'est pour moi ? T'es sûre ?

-Oui... Demain, j'emmènerai des pockys pour Shigehiro...

Le brun cligna des yeux et regarda rapidement Kuroko qui les regardait avec un petit sourire et un hochement de tête.

En cette fin de journée d'avril, Ogiwara fut accepté dans le duo qui se transforma en trio.

.

.

.

-Kuroko-san... Kuroko-san ?

A moitié avachi sur le fauteuil, Kuroko grogna faiblement lorsqu'une main vint le secouer doucement pour le sortir de son sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vue était floue, ne distinguant que des formes au début, puis petit à petit, se réajustant et reconnaissant les lieux où il se trouvait.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger, Kuroko-san. Mais les heures de visite sont finies, lui informa doucement l'infirmière qui l'avait réveillé.

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi...

L'infirmière lui assura que ce n'était rien et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un visiteur faisait cela. Il lui demanda encore quelques minutes, qu'elle lui accorda. Il l'a remercia puis se tourna vers le lit où dormait paisiblement Tsubaki.

Du moins, il se plaisait à croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement malgré la perfusion dans son bras, les bandages autour de sa tête et le masque l'aidant à respirer.

Il inspira puis expira profondément et put enfin lâcher sa main qu'il avait tenu pendant son sommeil. Se lever fut moins difficile que la première fois et il se pencha avec prudence pour déposer un baiser sur son front après avoir dégagé quelques mèches roses. Il récupéra son sac de cours, mis un peu d'ordre dans son nouvelle uniforme de Seirin puis sortit finalement de la chambre d'hôpital. Il salua les infirmières à l'accueil puis se retrouva finalement sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait sorti son portable et fixait longuement un nom.

Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Kuroko ne s'était autant jamais senti aussi perdu et seul de toute sa vie.

Trois mois plus tôt, il avait perdu et détruit la confiance de son meilleur ami. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait failli perdre à jamais son amie d'enfance.

Sa main se crispa sur son portable tandis que ses yeux le brulèrent à nouveau. Il inspira et expira à nouveau à fond et ferma son portable, essaya de chasser ses larmes en frottant ses yeux avec la manche de son portable. Lorsqu'il fut calmé à nouveau, il reprit son chemin et s'arrêta à un fast food pour ajouter un milk shake a la vanille. La boisson froide et sucrée le calma, en quelque sorte, puis il sortit à nouveau son portable et envoya un court message. Il n'eut aucune réponse dans l'immédiat. Ni dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

Il arrêta d'attendre un message lorsque le club de basket de Seirin se qualifia pour les play off de l'Interhigh.

.

_Aussi longtemps qu'on jouera au basket, on se retrouvera. Peu importe la distance, on restera amis._

En cette nuit de mois d'avril, alors que les cerisiers étaient en pleine floraison, Tetsuya se jura de jouer pour eux.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos avis et impressions !


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! ( enfin, bonsoir pour ma part, il est 1h du mat quand j'écris ça )

Le chapitre suivant est enfin là et à partir de celui-ci, les chapitres qui vont suivre auront un certain format puis on reviendra sur quelque chose de plus standard. J'espère que ça ne vous perdura pas trop en tout cas. Petit rappel au niveau du temps, ce chapitre se situe peu de temps après le match entre Shutoku et Seirin et, également, je ne suis pas spécialiste dans le domaine de la médecine et toussa, donc désolée s'il y a des incohérences. J'ai fait quelques recherches mais il y avait beaucoup trop de choses donc, mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour rester réaliste possible. Oh, le chapitre est bien plus court ( les autres le seront aussi d'ailleurs ) mais ils deviendront plus longs plus tard.

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant, hors mis du KurokoOC, KuroOgiOC amical

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas mais les OC qui apparaitront dans cette fic, oui !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Perchée sur la cage à poule désormais bien trop petite pour elle, Tsubaki observait le ciel bleu à perte de vue au-dessus d'elle. Les cerisiers n'étaient plus et avaient laissé place aux feuilles verdoyantes de l'été. Elle suivit du regard une feuille virevolter avant de s'échouer silencieusement du bitume du parc de jeu._

_Elle baissa finalement pour observer la zone de jeu dénuée de vie. Personne ne glissant à l'envers au toboggan, personne ne se disputant à la balançoire, personne ne sautillant à la marelle. Elle agita doucement les jambes avant de sauter et d'atterrir souplement sur ses deux pieds. Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la balançoire et s'y balança mollement. Finalement, après des minutes, où peut-être des heures, elle se leva et partit vers le toboggan. Elle s'installa toute en haut-c'était un miracle qu'elle puisse encore s'y tenir sans être coincée- mais ne glissa pas dans l'immédiat. Elle étendit ses jambes et réalisa qu'elles arrivaient à la moitié du toboggan. Alors la descente fut très rapide et courte et sans les sensations qu'elle ressentait quand elle avait 8 ans._

_Une fois en bas, elle se mit debout et quitta l'air de jeux pour se diriger vers le terrain de street basket juste a côté. Machinalement, elle scruta les alentours et, bien qu'elle s'y attendait, fut une fois de plus déçue de ne pas voir de ballon de basket trainer. Elle se plaça donc derrière la ligne des trois points, en face du panier et le fixa. Elle ferma les yeux, plaça ses mains devant elle comme si elle tenait un ballon puis inspira et expira profondément. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, un ballon de basket s'était matérialisé entre ses doigts. Elle le fit lentement tourner avant d'aligner ses pieds avec ses hanches. Elle leva les bras, pour se mettre en position de tir et le ballon fila silencieusement, glissa sans un bruit dans le filet. Le bruit du ballon qui rebondit sur le bitume n'était qu'un banale souvenir. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait même distinguer le bruit des baskets qui crissent, leurs voix et rires d'enfants s'élever ici et là. Tout semblait si lointain désormais._

_Soudain, une douce chaleur familière enveloppa sa main gauche. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Tetsuya se tenait à ses côtés et fixait le panier devant eux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus ciel dans ses prunelles pourpres._

_-Hier, on s'est qualifié pour les play off de l'Interhigh. On a battu Midorima-kun. Ce fut un très beau match. Je suis sur que tu aurais adoré. Les play off seront dans deux semaines donc je ne pourrais pas passer avant alors je tenais à te l'annoncer avant._

_Son sourire devint légèrement plus triste, plus doux._

_-Je dois te laisser. Kagami-kun doit avoir fini. Je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital car il a trop forcé sur ses jambes contre Midorima-kun. Je reviendrais des que possible._

_Le joueur fantôme se pencha alors vers elle et posa délicatement un baiser sur son front, propageant une nouvelle chaleur la où il avait posé ses lèvres. Il replaça doucement quelques mèches de ses cheveux avant de disparaître en même temps que la chaleur enveloppant sa main gauche._

_-Je serais là, Tetsuya, murmura-t-elle._

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

.

Tetsuya replaça doucement quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front avant de se relever et de lâcher sa main. Il observa encore quelques instants son visage, elle n'avait plus de bandages à la tête désormais, avant de sortir silencieusement de sa chambre. Il resta debout devant la porte, remarquant alors qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi désespéré qu'un mois plus tôt. Le temps passé avec Kagami et Seirin lui avait semble-t-il allégé un peu sa peine et l'aidait plus que jamais à avancer dans cette épreuve. Il attendait certes toujours un appel pour qu'on lui annonce une bonne nouvelle. Il avait toujours cette appréhension lorsqu'il revenait à l'hôpital et même s'il s'était habitué, il ressentait toujours une pointe de déception lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre pour la retrouver toujours endormie. Mais au fil du temps, Tetsuya avait appris que se morfondre n'allait pas l'aider. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour elle était de l'accueillir avec un sourire, une victoire, lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était promis depuis son intégration dans le club de basket de Seirin.

Kuroko revint finalement dans le hall d'entrée et s'approcha de Kagami qui l'attendait. Ce dernier ne le voyait visiblement pas venir près de lui puisqu'il sauta au plafond lorsque le plus petit annonça sa présence.

-Sérieusement, arrête de faire ça ! Beugla Taïga.

-Parle moins fort, Kagami-kun, on est dans un hôpital, chuchota le bleuté en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Kagami ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais croisa le regard de plusieurs infirmières mécontente et se contenta alors d'un grognement.

-T'étais passé où ? Me dis pas que t'étais la depuis le début et que t'as fait exprès de me faire poireauter, siffla le rouge entre ses dents.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes Kagami-kun, répondit Kuroko. Et non, je n'étais pas là depuis le début, je suis allé rendre visite à quelqu'un pendant que tu étais occupé.

-Oh...

Kagami observa son partenaire quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne se détourne, voyant que le rouge n'insista pas plus que cela sur sa visite. L'ailier fort de Seirin pouvait être bête et complètement à côté de la plaque, il ne connaissait pas encore bien Tetsuya et avait du mal à déchiffrer son visage mais il savait au moins une chose: les gens n'aimaient pas en général qu'on pose des questions sur leurs proches à l'hôpital. Et Kuroko n'étant pas quelqu'un de très volubile de nature, Kagami savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. S'il avait envie d'en parler, il le ferait en temps voulu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit ? Demanda finalement Kuroko lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

-Pas de sport, d'entraînements ou d'effort physiques pendant deux semaines, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Jusqu'au play off donc.

Kagami soupira de frustration en repensant au verdict du médecin. Tout ça parce qu'il avait un peu trop sauté face à Midorima ! Mais Kagami avait besoin de s'entraîner ! Comment pouvait-il prétendre à vaincre la GM s'il ne le faisait pas ?! Rien qu'à l'idée d'être dans le gymnase à regarder les autres jouer l'irritait déjà. Et comme si son malheur n'était pas assez suffisant-

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Nigou.

Le club avait désormais comme mascotte un foutu clebs ! Ce monstre des enfers ! ( Seul Kagami-kun pensait ainsi.)

L'adorable malamute d'Alaska jappa joyeusement alors que Kuroko s'accroupit face à la boule de poil noir et blanche joyeuse qui les avait attendu joyeusement à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Le joueur fantôme détacha sa laisse et le glissa dans son sac avant que le duo ombre et lumière se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rentrer. Une fois dans le bus, Kuroko sortit son portable et l'ouvrir, fixa quelques secondes son écran qui n'affichait aucun nouveau message puis le ferma et le rangea. Kagami ne sut dire s'il avait été déçu ou non.

Jusqu'au play off, Kagami mit cette épisode de l'hôpital de côté, puis qu'avant de penser à jouer face à Too et vaincre Aomine il avait un autre adversaire à affronter: les tests de connaissance.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos avis et impressions !


	3. Chapter 2

Heya les gens !

J'avais bien dit que je n'allais pas être régulière avec cette histoire. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres à l'avance mais je peux pas m'en empêcher de relire et de recommencer certaines parties. Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse un plan ( mais je le ferais jamais, je me connais ). Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à l'intervention d'un personnage bien particulier ! Il devait arriver, de base, bieeeen après, mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Peu importe, je vous laisse désormais lire. C'est un chapitre également court comme le précédent, alors dites moi si je vous laisse sur votre faim. ( c'est volontaire )

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant, hors mis du KurokoOC, KuroOgiOC amical

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas mais les OC qui apparaitront dans cette fic, oui !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Allongée sur le parquet, Tsubaki observait le ciel bleu à travers les feuilles d'un arbre, ne prêtant pas attention aux cris aigus des cigales d'été. Elle remarqua un papillon battre silencieusement des ailes au-dessus d'elle avant de venir se poser sur son visage sans crainte. Elle la sentait à peine. Vu de près, Tsubaki pouvait admirer les myriades de détails sur ses ailes bleus clairs, parsemés de traits et points noirs. Un battement de cil plus tard, le papillon s'envola et disparut de son champ de vision._

_Elle tourna finalement la tête et scrutait sans réel intérêt l'intérieur du dojo. Comme le parc à jeux et le terrain de basket, il n'y avait personne. Pas un seul maître pour donner des ordres. Pas un seul élève pour répéter inlassablement, encore et encore les mêmes gestes jusqu'à la perfection. Elle se leva finalement et remarqua avec tristesse combien le bois n'était plus aussi frais qu'avant. Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers le fond, la ou trônait fièrement trois katanas, présent dans la famille depuis des générations. Son regard s'attarda sur le rouleau prônant fièrement la devise de la famille._

_"Volonté indomptable, force incommensurable."_

_Tant que la volonté était la, tant qu'on n'abandonnait pas, on pouvait affronter et surmonter tous les obstacles._

_Cette devise, Tsubaki l'avait imprimé dans son corps et dans son âme depuis toujours._

_Mais elle avait beau espéré et prié, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retourner dans l'autre monde. Elle avait exploré en long et en large ce monde ci que son subconscient avait créé mais rien ne lui permettait d'en sortir. Certaines zones s'arrêtaient tout simplement en un espace blanc et lorsqu'elle y mettait un pied, elle revenait automatiquement sur ses pas. Elle était d'abord passé par l'étonnement qui se transforma rapidement en frustration. Et elle l'avait beau passé sa frustration sur tout ce qui était à proximité, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur physique pour la soulager un minimum._

_Pendant un instant, elle avait songé à abandonner, mais elle se ravisa lorsque Tetsuya venait lui rendre visite. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas baisser les bras alors que le bleuté s'était enfin remis au basket. Abandonner signifiait briser leurs promesses et Tsubaki refusait de briser une promesse._

_Elle brûlait d'envie de les revoir encore une fois._

_-Je m'y attendais mais quand même, déclara une voix o combien familière dans son dos._

_La rose fut volte face, et la silhouette de Shigehiro se matérialisa à un mètre d'elle. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui était celui lors de la finale intercollege masculine ou il portait son uniforme et ce regard terriblement blessé et vide de vie. Lui qui souriait toujours, aussi étincelant qu'un rayon de soleil s'était soudainement éteint ce jour là. Tsubaki scrutait désespérément ses yeux noisettes à la recherche de cet éclat malicieux. Mais rien._

_-Shigehiro, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Elle tendit les mains mais celle ci traversa son corps, alourdissent le poids dans son cœur._

_Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il tendit ses mains pour prendre les siennes et Tsubaki put enfin sortir sa chaleur dans le creux de ses mains._

_-Maman m'en avait parlé... Ta mère avait appelé... Et puis Kuroko m'a envoyé un message avec le nom de l'hôpital et le numéro de ta chambre..._

_Deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues avant de s'échouer sur leurs mains liées._

_-Je voulais pas y croire au début... Je me suis dit que t'es bien trop prudente pour que ça t'arrive... Je pensais que ça arrivait qu'aux autres..._

_Il laissa échapper un rire entre couper par un sanglot. La jeune fille voulut essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage mais elle savait que ce serait en vain et qu'elle ne pouvait que le regarder souffrir en silence. Ogiwara renifla bruyamment puis essuya son visage avec le bandeau à ses poignets avant d'inspirer et d'expirer pour se calmer un bon coup._

_-Je dois y aller... J'habite pas vraiment à côté, tu sais... Réveille toi vite... Kuroko à besoin de toi..._

_Il porta alors ses mains à ses lèvres et y déposa un long baiser avant de baisser finalement leurs mains et de les lâcher, disparaissant par la même occasion, la laissant à nouveau seul dans le dojo. Tsubaki tenta, vainement, de le retenir mais ses mains ne saisirent que de l'air. Elle l'appela de sa petite voix brisée._

_Une fois de plus, le silence fut sa seule réponse._

.

Ogiwara essuya négligemment son visage dégoulinant de larme avec la manche de son _gakuran_* alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage endormi de Tsubaki et s'arracha à sa contemplation. S'il restait une seconde de plus dans cette pièce, il allait vraiment céder pour de bon.

Il replaça alors son sac de cours sur son épaule et sortit enfin de la chambre sans un regard, fermant la porte le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Son regard noisette s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur la plaquette ou était écrit Kumako Tsubaki avant d'être attiré par une silhouette proche de lui.

Ogiwara croisa alors un regard bleu métallisé confus. En face de lui se tenait un garçon de son âge, des cheveux sombres courts lisses, quelques mèches de cheveux devats ses yeux en amandes, portant un uniforme scolaire similaire au sien à la différence qu'il y avait Shutoku de brodé sur le col. Ogiwara était légèrement plus grand que lui.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant qu'Ogiwara ne brise le silence.

-Tu es le petit ami de Tsubaki ?

Ogiwara ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et il ne se souvenait pas que son amie d'enfance ait évoqué de petit copain, en dehors de sa deuxième année au collège. Or, il lui semblait qu'elle avait également annoncé qu'il n'était plus ensemble, que cela avait prit fin peu de temps après son deuxième tournoi intercollège.

-Hein? Ah ! Non, non ! Je suis juste-juste un ami ! Se justifia l'inconnu en secouant une main devant lui pour dissiper les suppositions, affichant un sourire gêné. Et toi, tu es...?

-Ogiwara Shigehiro, un ami d'enfance.

-Oh. C'est pour ca- enfin, je veux dire, enchanté... Moi c'est Takao Kazunari, se présenta-t-il finalement.

Shigehiro fouilla dans sa mémoire et non, il n'avait pas souvenir de connaître quelqu'un de ce patronyme ou que ses deux amis d'enfances en aient parlé. Son regard se posa sur une horloge murale et il jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de partir ou il risquait de rater son train.

-Je dois y aller. Merci de lui rendre visite, Takao. A une prochaine, peut être, salua alors Shigehiro avant de laisser le brun.

Il se dépêcha alors hors de l'hôpital pour attraper _in extremis_ le bus et ne vit pas alors le teint livide de Takao qui s'appuya sur la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il fut hors de son champ de vision.

* * *

gakuran* : c'est le terme japonais qui désigne l'uniforme scolaire des garçons de Shutoku. On voit également Ogiwara en porter un pendant ses années collèges, et comme j'aime beaucoup cet uniforme, je l'ai gardé pour ses années lycées. L'uniforme de Seirin est aussi un gakuran mais plus morderne ( sans les boutons, mais avec une fermeture éclair )

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, de suivre et d'avoir mis cette histoire en favori !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre et on continue encore avec Tsubaki dans le coma ! J'ai un peu avancé dans les chapitres et j'en suis à des chapitres bieeeen plus long so, don't worry ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long, je crois mais qu'importe! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages ~

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Aucun en particulier dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas mais les OC dans cette fic oui.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Assise à son pupitre, qui se trouvait au milieu de la classe, Tsubaki observait distraitement le ciel bleu à travers les fenêtres de la salle de classe. Il n'y avait aucun nuage qui décrivait lentement sur le drap azur sans défaut. Seul les pétales des cerisiers apportaient une autre touche de couleur. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers le grand tableau noir qui se trouvait derrière le bureau du professeur et où était écrits divers messages à la craie de couleur différentes. Elle n'avait même pas de besoin de baisser le regard pour savoir qu'elle portait l'uniforme féminin de Teiko._

_La salle de classe était vide, comme beaucoup d'endroits dans ce monde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle ne trouverait pas Midorima Shintaro, un ancien camarade de classe ou bien Akashi Seijuro à sa gauche. Pendant sa dernière année de collège, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Kuroko et Kumako n'avaient pas été dans la même classe. Faisant parti des meilleurs élèves du collège, elle avait était placé dans la classe des meilleurs, l'élite de l'élite. Elle avait été attristée de ne pas voir son nom et celui de Tetsuya dans la même classe et légèrement agacé de voir celui d'Akashi mais un peu rassuré de voir celui de Midorima. Aucune de ses anciennes coéquipières non plus n'avaient été dans sa classe. Alors, étrangement, elle s'était rapproché du tireur d'élite de Teiko._

_Alors que Tsubaki s'apprêtait à se lever, une odeur sucrée et envoûtante emplit ses narines. Un parfum familier la cloua à sa chaise et elle releva la tête en sentant une douce chaleur se poser sur ses mains._

_-Tsu-chan! Devine quoi, de vine quoi ! On s'est toute qualifié pour l'Interhigh ! On verra aussi Jun-chan cet été !_

_Une petite, cheveux longs blonds coiffés en deux couettes basses et aux yeux roses pétillants se tenaient devant elle, les mains posées sur les siennes. Elle affichait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et, tout comme la rose, portait l'uniforme de Teiko._

_-Yui, parle moins fort, on est dans un hôpital, réprimanda quelqu'un derrière la blonde._

_-Désolée, Hacchan !_

_'Yui' se tourna alors vers une brune, cheveux courts coupes à la garçonne et sombre, aux traits sévères, qui se tenait juste derrière Yui. Hacchan devait bien fait une tête de plus que la blonde. Tsubaki lorgna quelques secondes le fourreau en cuir dans son dos qui devait contenir son sabre en bois pour le kendo._

_Hacchan et Yui, Kagome Hakuko et Kazuri Yui respectivement avaient été d'anciennes titulaires de Teiko, se faisaient même appelés Générations des Miracles au même titre que les garçons. Elles étaient toutes les deux désormais les joueuses phares de Kaijou._

_-Si on se fait virer de l'hosto, c'est ta faute, Yui, marmonna une nouvelle fois._

_-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je parle moins fort, contente, Tsubasa?!_

_Tsubaki posa alors son regard sur la nouvelle personne à droite de Hakuko. Aussi grande que cette dernière, Kojaku Tsubasa, autre prodige du basket féminin, portait de longs cheveux blonds platines coiffés en deux hautes couettes. Ses yeux bleus jetaient un regard courroucé à la plus petite blonde. Tsubaki nota alors son visage sans maquillage, sans aucun défaut et ses ongles parfaitement manucures, comme à son habitude. Tsubasa avait rejoint les rangs de Shutoku ce printemps._

_-Enfin bref, ça va être super intéressant ! Mais je suis sûre que c'est nous, Kaijou, qui allons gagner._

_-T'es bien sûre de toi, railla Tsubasa en croisant les bras._

_-Bien sûr! Après tout, on est deux Miracles à Kaijou ! Répliqua la petite blonde en bombant le torse._

_-Mais t'es au courant qu'il y a également les Reines sans couronnes, dont une à Yosen avec Jun-chan..._

_-Bah, ça me fait pas peur ! Affirma Yui en levant les poings en l'air._

_-Mesdemoiselles, vous faites trop de bruit, réprimanda une infirmière en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle de classe._

_Les quatre jeunes filles sursautèrent et les trois demoiselles debout s'excusèrent du boucan que provoquait l'ailier de Kaijou. Ce dernière gonfla alors les joues, signe qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus la bouche. Hakuko soupira en la voyant bouder puis posa une main sur son épaule._

_-Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. On a un train a prendre. A la prochaine, Tsubaki._

_-La prochaine fois qu'on viendra, tu verras, c'est parce qu'on a gagné l'Interhigh ! Lança une dernière fois Yui avant de disparaître avec Hakuko._

_Seule restait Tsubasa, son doux parfum flottant encore dans l'air, montrant qu'elle était toujours dans la pièce. Comme Hakuko, elle se pencha et vint serrer la main de la rose._

_-Ce serait cool si tu te réveilles à temps pour venir nous voir jouer pendant les vacances. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit, pas vrai ?_

_Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Kojaku._

_-Reviens nous vite, Tsubaki._

_Ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle n'enlève ses mains et qu'elle ne disparaisse également, laisse désormais Tsubaki à nouveau seul dans le silence delà salle de classe. La rose ne prêta pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient sans un bruit sur ses joues blanches. Seule une chose l'obsédait en cet instant._

_J'ai tellement envie de rejouer au basket avec eux, avec tout le monde._

_. _

Yui tenait fermement une boîte rouge de pocky entre ses doigts alors que Hakuko refermait silencieusement la porte derrière elles. Tsubasa vint poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la plus petite et sans un mot quittèrent l'hôpital, ayant perdu de leur bonne humeur. A l'entrée de l'hôpital, elles croisèrent alors Kuroko, portant son uniforme scolaire. Aucune d'entre elle ne releva ses yeux rougis tandis qu'il les saluait.

-Merci beaucoup de lui rendre visite, ajouta-t-il avec gratitude en s'inclinant.

-T'as pas besoin d'être si formel, tu sais. C'est la moindre des choses, soupira Tsubasa.

-Mais je suis sur que cela lui fait plaisir que vous veniez la voir, affirme-t-il d'un petit sourire.

Ses anciennes coéquipières de Teiko étaient tout aussi précieuses que Kuroko et Ogiwara pour la rose dans le coma. Elles avaient tissé un lien particulier au cours de leurs années collège et Tetsuya avait plus qu'heureux de voir la timide et douce Tsubaki s'ouvrir et s'affirmer en compagnie des filles avec qui il discutait. Elle avait cessé de se cacher derrière lui lorsqu'elle rencontrait de nouvelle personne peu de temps après avoir rencontré Shigehiro mais depuis qu'elle avait eu un poste important au sein de l'équipe de basket de Teiko, elle n'avait même plus peur d'aller vers les autres.

-Tu as une idée de quand elle pourrait se réveiller ? Demanda Hakuko, sourcils froncés.

-Malheureusement, non. Les médecins ont dit que ça pourrait être demain, dans une semaine, dans des mois ou des années. Le choc a été assez conséquent... Tout dépend de son corps.

-Tu nous appelleras quand elle se réveillera, pas vrai ?! S'exclama alors Yui au bord des larmes.

-Bien sûr, Kazuri-san.

-T-Tu veux bien lui donner ça, s'il te plaît ? Balbutia-t-elle ne lui tendant la boîte de friandises.

Les yeux bleus de Kuroko se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'il prenait la boîte. Il fixa l'objet rectangulaire quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir et de tendre les fameux bâtons chocolatés fins aux trois demoiselles, qui le regardèrent, surprises.

-Les pockys sont meilleurs quand on les partage, expliqua-t-il avant de croquer dans l'un d'eux. Tsubaki le disait souvent.

-Du Tsubaki tout craché, rit Tsubasa avant de se servir.

Les quatre adolescents se quittèrent après avoir échangé leurs numéros et termine la boîte de gâteau. Tandis que Yui agitait frénétiquement les bras pour dire au revoir, Tsubasa et Hakuko se contentaient d'agiter la main plus sagement avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée du métro.

Une fois dans le train, Yui, comme à son habitude, s'agitait sur place, incapable de rester tranquille plus de trois minutes d'affilés. Elle recommença même à parler sans arrêt, déblatérant à quel point elle avait que Tsubaki se réveille pour qu'elle puisse lui annoncer la victoire de Kaijou à l'Interhigh. Et comme à son habitude, Tsubasa lui rappela qu'elles ne gagneront pas aussi facilement avec Shutoku et Yosen de la partie, de même que des lycées comme Rakuzan ou même Kirisaki Daiichi. Hakuko ne prit pas part à la conversation sachant pertinemment que le seul moyen de connaître les gagnants étaient de s'affronter sur le parquet.

La brune observa les deux blondes se chamailler gentiment avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur du train. Elle prit alors conscience que si Tsubaki n'avait pas été là, à Teiko, garçon manqué comme elle était, elle n'aurait jamais eu alors l'occasion de se lier d'amitié avec une fille aussi féminine que Tsubasa ou même Junko et qu'elle serait sans doute rester dans son club de kendo à s'entraîner seule.

Tsubasa pensait également la même chose tandis qu'elle raillait amicalement Yui. Mannequin à ses heures perdues, Tsubasa n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un don particulier pour le basket si Tsubaki ne l'avait pas abordé au collège. Grâce à elle, elle ne s'ennuyait désormais plus et appréciait désormais des personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour s'entendre avec. Et elle appréciait tout autant ses anciennes ses nouvelles coéquipières et passait pas mal de temps avec elles, même en dehors des cours. Elle arrivait même à discuter normalement avec Midorima, puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe. ( Elle lui conseillait souvent comme bien limer ses ongles ou quelle crème utiliser pour les mains.)

Quand à Yui, boule d'énergie sur pattes, même si elle n'avait aucun mal à sympathiser avec les gens en règle général ( elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire d'Hakuko son amie lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, elle était capable de tout.), rencontrer les filles grâce au basket et à Tsubaki fut la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Ancienne membre du club d'athlétisme, elle qui avait pour habitude de courir seule, jouer collectif lui avait procuré une joie jusque la jamais ressenti.

Tous ceux qui ont croisé la route de Kumako Tsubaki vous le diront: d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait apporté quelque chose en plus dans leurs vies, qu'il s'agit d'un détail insignifiant ou d'un choix important.

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lu, de suivre cette fic ou de la mettre en favori !


	5. Chapter 4

Heya les gens !

Il me reste encore deux jours de vacances, après retour au boulot donc j'essaye d'avancer au maximum dans les chapitres ( mais j'y arrive pas trop, je vous le cache pas ). Bref, dans ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant, vous aurez une petite révélation mais je vous laisse lire pour le découvrir. Bon, il est pas très long non plus ce chapitre donc, vous allez vite le savoir. Bref !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais les OCs oui.

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** KurokoOC

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Il va pleuvoir, _songea Tsubaki en observant le ciel grisâtre au dessus de sa tête.

Le nez levé vers le ciel chargé de nuages sombre, la rose se tenait debout au bord d'une route où aucune voiture ne passait. Elle n'attendit pas la première goutte tomber sur son nez pour ouvrir son parapluie et se protéger de la pluie. Elle cessa alors d'observer le ciel pour contempler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et pourtant, elle en avait un net souvenir. Elle marcha sur quelques mètres, s'arrêta à un passage piéton, regarda à droite et à gauche et traversa. Et s'arrêta au beau milieu.

C'était exactement l'endroit où elle avait été percutée par une voiture, ce printemps. Ce jour là, il pleuvait également. Mais cette fois-ci, en tournant la tête aucune voiture ne fonça sur elle, un passant ne la bouscula pas.

Préférant ne pas fixer le vide, elle reprit sa marche et s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la route.

_Je me demande s'il va bien, _se demanda-t-elle en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Elle reprit sa promenade sous la pluie mais une main aggripa doucement la sienne et la retint. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans sa main n'était guère familière alors elle ne dit nullement surprise de voir une silhouette sombre se tenir derrière elle.

-Je sais... Que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt... Mais j'avais trop la frousse...

Le bas d'un visage se dessina mais rien de plus.

-En tout cas... Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

Tsubaki fronça les sourcils. De l'avoir sauvé ? Mais qui donc ? Elle afficha une moue confuse avant d'ecarquiller les yeux légèrement, se rappelant alors soudainement de quelque chose.

-Tu es...

-... Takao Kazunari. J'aurai bien aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, Kumako-chan mais le destin en as décidé autrement, on dirait. Argh, j'ai l'impression de parler comme Shin-chan, maintenant !

La silhouette sombre s'effaca pour laisser place à l'image plus nette du brun aux yeux de faucon. L'élève de Shutoku affichait un air tout penaud et se frottait la nuque. Tsubaki vit le ciel s'éclaircit lentement au dessus d'eux.

-J'ai appris l'autre jour que tu aurais du intégrer Seirin... On aurait pu se rencontrer pendant un match de basket. Shin-chan- Midorima m'a dit que tu en faisais. Et que t'étais une amie proche de Kuroko aussi...

Tsubaki perçu un léger tremblement dans sa voix sur ses derniers mots.

-Je l'ai croisé, il y a pas longtemps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital... Je lui ai pas dit que je venais pour toi. Il est difficile à cerner alors j'avais peur de sa réaction... Je comprendrais très bien s'il me détestait après tout j'ai...

L'emprise sur ses doigts fins augmenta et les mots de Takao s'etranglerent dans sa gorge. Il expira, inspira puis expira à nouveau pour se calmer. Il caressa du pouce le dos de sa main.

-Je m'en veux terriblement. Je suis désolé, Kumako-chan. Vraiment. Mais je te suis aussi reconnaissant. Au collège, j'ai affronté Midorima. On s'est fait massacré, évidemment. Alors j'ai voulu prendre ma revanche. Mais un coup du sort a voulu qu'on soit partenaire pour les trois prochaines années à venir. J'avais vraiment eu envie de rigoler ce jour-là.

Son rire résonna agréablement à ses oreilles alors qu'il se remémorait le jour où il l'avait approché la première fois en dehors du club pour se présenter.

-Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je ne te remercierais assez. Les entraînements à Shutoku sont super intenses mais je ne me suis jamais autant amusé en jouant au basket. Alors, quand tu te réveilleras, j'espère que tu viendras voir un de nos matchs. Je sais que tu vas encourager Seirin mais j'aimerais quand même te montrer ce que je sais faire aussi.

Kazunari esquissa un grand sourire tandis que des rayons de soleil perçaient ici et là les nuages.

-On a perdu contre Seirin la dernière fois mais on va prendre notre revanche à la Winter Cup. Du coup, l'entraînement sera encore plus intense et je pourrais pas venir avant un moment, surtout avec les vacances qui arrivent et le camp d'entraînement.

Son sourire s'estompa un peu et son regard s'adoucit.

-Je dois y aller, Kumako-chan. A la prochaine !

Il lui lâcha la main et, pendant une seconde, il disparut de son champ de vision, mais Tsubaki chercha à le retenir et tenta de saisir son poignée mais elle s'empara de son index à la place. Il réapparut aussitôt et Tsubaki fut la première à être surprise et à réaliser quelque chose.

_Elle pouvait le toucher._

-K-Kumako-chan...?

.

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Takao fixait cette main frêle qui entourait son index droit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voyait ses doigts s'écarter légèrement pour se saisir de son majeur cette fois-ci. Il etait incapable de bouger, ses jambes étaient de plomb. Il se risqua à regarder son visage et, son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque son regard bleu acier croisa les pupilles pourpres un peu hagards de la demoiselle. Il prit une inspiration pour l'appeler mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux et sa main l'avait lâché.

Plusieurs secondes s'ecoulerent et ce fut les pleurs d'un enfant au loin qui l'arracha de sa stupeur. Il se précipita alors hors de la chambre pour appeler une infirmière qui passait par la et lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

Très vite, un médecin les rejoignit et quelques échanges plus tard, Takao fut obligé de quitter la chambre et d'attendre à l'extérieur. Une dizaine de minutes s'ecoula lorsque le médecin ressortit de la chambre et Takao l'assaillit de question.

-Vu que son état est stable, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille pour de bon.

Un grand soulagement s'empara du brun à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Vous êtes sur de vous, Docteur ? Elle va se réveiller ?

Kazunari sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui et son estomac se tordit de peur lorsqu'il reconnut Kuroko juste derrière, regardant le médecin avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Le médecin adressa un sourire bienveillant au bleuté, habitué de le voir rendre visite à la jeune fille, et répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Takao. Ce dernier, en proie à la panique, essayait de chercher le moyen de s'enfuir mais rien à faire. Il avait croisé le regard du joueur fantôme de Seirin, et même si ses yeux bleus étaient habituellement sans expression, Kazunari avait été suffisamment prêt de lui pour voir qu'il avait quelques questions à lui poser.

Takao criait intérieurement au médecin de rester mais il le regarda partir, prétextant devoir annoncer la nouvelle aux parents de Tsubaki.

-Takao-kun.

Le susnommé se figea sur place, sentant très bien le regard pesant sur lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleus perçants, et, Takao crut voir quelque part, brillant d'un mince éclat de reproche. Le brun soupira, puis se gratta la nuque et riva son regard au sol avant de lever la tête à nouveau et d'afficher un sourire crispé.

-Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, hein?

-Je crois surtout que c'est toi qui as des choses à me dire, Takao-kun.

-Pas faux… On va pas discuter dans les couloirs. La cafèt, ça te va?

Tetsuya hocha simplement la tête et Takao marcha en direction de la cafétéria. Ou plutôt vers le confessionnal.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour !

Ce chapitre est sans doute le chapitre le plus court de tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Vous avez droit encore à une nouvelle révélation et à Takao qui passe un interrogatoire. Mais bref, je vous embête plus avec ça, je vais essayer de terminer d'autres chapitres ~

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais les OCs oui !

**Pairing :** TakaOC et TakaKuro ( enfin ils font que discuter )

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Takao vérifia pour la dernière fois le chemin pour aller à son lieu de rendez-vous après avoir enfilé ses baskets. Il lui faudrait à peu près une trentaine de minutes mais il partait une heure à l'avance, il avait besoin de s'arrêter en chemin pour acheter quelques bricoles pour la rentrée qui avait lieu dans une semaine. Le brun salua sa petite sœur Shizuku, lui annonçant qu'il sortait, et quitta enfin la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, il observa brièvement les cerisiers déjà en fleur et songea que, très probablement, ce week-end, ils iraient faire le _hanami_ en famille. Chassant cette pensée, Takao se décida finalement et pressa le pas jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, casques sur les oreilles.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre, il termina ses achats bien plus rapidement que prévu alors il se permit de flaner dans les rues alors qu'il approchait de son lieu de rendez-vous. Takao était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarqué le ciel gris au-dessus de lui et n'y prêta attention que lorsqu'une première goutte s'échoua sur son nez. Il pesta contre lui-même de ne pas avoir vérifié la météo alors qu'il tentait de se protéger avec son sac. Tout autour de lui, les gens se dépêchaient d'ouvrir leur parapluie et d'aller se réfugier sous un avant-toit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues du point de rencontre mais la pluie redoubla d'intensité et Kazunari était déjà complètement trempé.

Les vêtements lui collant à la peau, le visage plus ou moins sec, le brun s'arrêta à un passage piéton, regarda bien à droite et à gauche puis traversa. Face à lui s'avançait une jeune fille bien protégée par son parapluie bleu ciel recouvert de nuages blanc, ici et là. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la croiser, il se décala pour ne pas la bousculer mais, il fallait croire que ce n'était pas son jour puisque son coude rencontra son épaule malgré tout.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Je voulais vraiment pas-

Kazunari avait levé la voix pour se faire entendre, la pluie avait doublé d'intensité, mais s'était interrompu dans sa phrase lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de la demoiselle derrière le parapluie. Le visage ruisselant de gouttes de pluie, Takao sentit son visage s'échauffer sous le regard pourpre de la demoiselle.

-Kumako-

Ce fut la le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de se sentir poussé vers l'arrière et de rouler sur le bitume mouillé. Quelque peu étourdi par sa chute, il se releva difficilement, essuya son visage et chercha Tsubaki du regard. Quelqu'un l'aida à se lever et il vit alors des personnes se tenir près d'une personne allongée au sol. Il y avait, juste à ses pieds, le parapluie bleu ciel décoré de nuages de blanc.

.

Les yeux scotchés sur sa canette de soda devant lui, Takao osa néanmoins jeter un coup d'œil vers Kuroko assis en face de lui et ne sut déchiffrer le regard qu'il lui lançait. Le bleuté l'avait écouté silencieusement, du début à la fin, et l'espace d'un instant, le brun avait eu l'impression d'être sous la pluie battante, à observer le corps inerte de Tsubaki au beau milieu de la route. Ses mains étaient si moites après lui avoir raconté les évènements de son point de vue, mais il se retint tant bien que mal de les essuyer sur son uniforme et les garda autour de sa boisson.

-Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Kuroko. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si-

-Tais-toi, Takao-kun.

Ses mots furent si secs et tranchants que Takao se redressa automatiquement et se crispa sur place, affrontant de nouveau le regard céruléen de son rival. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air réellement en colère. Mais son regard s'adoucit un peu, enfin, il ne fronçait plus des sourcils, et il soupira.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je ne l'apprenne que maintenant.

Takao haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

-Si j'avais su la vérité le jour même, je t'aurai sérieusement blâmé pour ce qui lui était arrivé.

À cette époque, Kuroko se remettait à peine de ce qui s'était passé au collège et lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa mère, il avait cru voir une partie de son monde s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.

-Et puis, si Tsubaki n'avait pas été là, je n'aurai jamais pu t'affronter dans un match de basket, ajouta-t-il avant de porter finalement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-Tu le prends bizarrement bien…

Kuroko but une gorgée avant de répondre.

-C'est bien son genre, d'aider les gens, sans penser qu'elle puisse elle-même être en danger.

Le meneur de Shutoku fronça les sourcils face à ses propos.

-D'ailleurs, quelque chose me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure. Tu connaissais Tsubaki avant l'accident? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi…

Le brun retint une grimace au mot accident et se gratta la joue du bout de l'index, gêné.

-C'est une histoire un peu longue, en fait…

-J'ai le temps. Je suis tout ouï.

Le temps des confessions n'était pas encore terminé pour Takao Kazunari.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
